


Secrets are better told

by wacky_roma



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Kinks, Love, M/M, Porn, Sex, Smut, Spanish, Toys, Tricks, Yaoi, ahhh, dirty talking, relationships, so much yes, tagging, why france, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wacky_roma/pseuds/wacky_roma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>France gives some very shocking information about Romano to Spain. What Spain uses this new information for is another story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets are better told

"Oh Spain... I have some interesting information for you~" The Frenchman sang, nudging the tan and toned Spaniard with his elbow. 

"Hm? Oh, do share amigo!~" Spain replied, looking over at his friend.

"Well... I heard that your delectable little Romano has a few kinks. Honhonhon!~" Said France, leaning in to whisper into Spains ear, stretching out the word 'kinks' for effect. 

"Oh no!~ You've got it all wrong! My little Roma couldn't possibly have any of those!" Spain replied confidently.

"On the contrary mon ami! Romano seems to like 'dirty talking' and how you say... 'loves it rough'. Honhonhon!~" France laughed.

"My Roma? Your certainly joking amigo!" Spain said nervously, twiddling his fingers.

"I would never dream of lying to you! Now, mon ami... you want to make that little Italian lover of yours happy, non?" France cooed devilishly.

"Si! Si! I would do anything to make Romano happy!" Spain exclaimed.

"Magnifique! All you have to do is...." France leaned in to whisper in Spain's ear, unrolling his sinister plan.

"Oh... Okay...Yes...I will!" Spain said enthusiastically.

"Wonderful!~ As long as you do that, i'm sure that Romano with be most pleased." Said France with a smirk.

Spain jumped up from his current sitting position, running towards his house as fast as he could, good thing he plays soccer, or else he couldn't run nearly as fast. "¡gracias France!~ I'm going to make my Roma so happy!!!~" Yelled the exited Spaniard.

"But of course!" He yelled back, watching Spain run until he was out of sight. "Honhonhon!~ Zis will be very entertain, oui!?"

~Hetalia~

Romano lied on the couch watching TV, flipping through random channels not even beginning to care what was on. After a long day of doing absolutely nothing while Spain was out doing I-don't-even-give-a-fuck-what, he began to drift off to sleep when he heard a familiar voice calling him at the door.

"Roma! I'm home!~" Spain called as he stepped through the front door of his house, a wide grin spreading so far on his face Romano knew it would fall off any minute now. Spain walked merrily over to his small Italian lover, embracing him in a rather tight hug as he sat next to him on the couch.

"Get off me Bastard!" Romano yelled, pushing the bigger nation off forcefully.

"Aww Roma~ So cute!" Spain exclaimed, embracing Romano in another tight hug.

"Gahh! I'm not cute! idiota!" Romano yelled, thrashing his head and limbs about in order to push off his annoying attachment.

Spain released Romano from the embrace and stared at him with a goofy smile. "Did you miss me Roma!?~" He asked, standing up and stretching his arms up in the air.  
"No." Romano said coldly, crossing his arms and looking away. In actuality, he really did miss Spain every time he was gone for the entire day like this, and it only made him mad at the Spaniard for leaving him alone for so long.

Spain only laughed in replie, walking around the couch so he was behind the couch and Romano. "Hey Roma?~" Spain cooed.

"What do you want Bastard...?" Said Romano, rolling his eyes heavily.

"I need help with something in my room! Can you come with me Roma!?~" Spain said in his normal chipper voice, poking Romano's cheek.

Romano knew that the dumb ass would only keep bugging him if he refused, so he had no other option but to go ahead with whatever the Spaniard wanted. "...Fine." He said getting up, not sounding happy about it either.

"Yay!~ Romano's going to help me!~" Spain said excitingly as he began walking towards his room.

"I'm only helping you so I didn't have to listen to you beg me all day." Romano said coldly.

"Aww so mean, Roma~" Spain said, a small frown of sadness on his face for a split second before gaining its natural gigantic smile once again.

~Hetalia~

Romano followed Spain into his room, it was always really neat it there, while his room was a mess from him tripping over things. Spain always bugs him about cleaning it up, but you keep it just the way it is so he'll get annoyed, Spain is so cute when he's annoyed.

As soon as Romano was fully in the room, Spain slammed the door shut and pushed Romano against it, pinning his wrists above his head in one swift movement.  
"What the hell are you doing!?" Romano yelled, kicking his legs and throwing his head about.

"Te dije que necesito ayuda" (I told you i need help) Spain whispered in Romano's ear, licking the outer edge up and down before latching his mouth on the smooth skin of Romano's neck, pinning his legs down from kicking with his own.

"Well then get the fuck off and let me help you, Bastard!" Romano shouted, trying to slip out of the Spaniards tight grasp.

"No Roma... Your helping me by letting me help you." Spain whispered, biting down hard on the flesh.

"What the hell do you- A-Ah!" Romano was very surprised at the idiots actions, Spain being so aggressive was a really big turn on... but he would rather burn in hell then admit that.

"Voy a follarte tan duro" (I'm going to fuck you so hard) Spain growled, slipping a hand up Romano's shirt.

"St-Stop! Spain... No!" Protested Romano, turning his head to the side.

"Sé que usted tiene gusto de este" (i know you like this) He purred, running his fingers against a hard nipple. "así que deja de fingir usted no lo hace" (so stop pretending you don't). Spain pinched and squeezed the Italians nipples hard, feeling and touching every part of his chest.

Romano panted softly, moaning in response to Spains touch. "hhnnngg... S-Spain..." He moaned breathlessly. He couldn't believe how much this was turning him on, it almost seemed pathetic... not that he really cared in any way. But Spain's hands were so soft, he wanted Spain to touch him, he needed Spain to touch him. Romano was snapped back into reality when he felt the cold air brush against his pale bare legs, he later noticed that his pants had been taken off... and so were Spain's. When did that happen? Not that he was complaining.

Spain came back up from the floor and crashed their lips together, not wasting any time in slipping his tongue inside Romano's mouth, sucking on the Italians tongue slowly. He slid his hand out from under Romano's shirt and down to cup his member, he could feel a small wet spot from the pre-cum that had been leaking out of his hardened vital regions.

"Shit!" Romano cursed, bucking his hips forward into Spains touch.

"Para qué lo quieres?" (do you want it?) Spain teased, grasping the base of Romano's member and pumping it slowly through the cloth.

"Y-Yes! Please... Please..." Begged Romano, his breathing becoming faster and faster as Spain's skilled hands knew exactly how to touch him. But he needed more. Romano gave his wrists a good and hard pull to free himself, succeeding in his plans, he than used one of his free hands to wrap around Spain's waist, spinning him around and pushing him against the door like he was a second ago... he used his other hand to grasp onto Spain's neck, pulling himself in for a sloppy kiss as he rubbed his groin against Spain's in less than five seconds.

"Mmm... Roma, tan impaciente" (Mmm... Roma, so impatient) Spain said quietly against Romano's lips, bucking back at him in time with the little Italians thrusts.   
"Sh-Shut up.. Bastard..." Romano whispered so softly it was almost unheard. He broke the kiss in order to rip Spain's shirt off, followed by his own soon after.  
Spain pulled Romano roughly towards the bed, pushing him onto it as he climbed on-top of him.

Romano looked up into Spain's green lust filled eyes, the image going straight down to his painfully hard member. He grabbed Spain's neck and pulled him down into another kiss, slipping his hand inside the Spaniards boxers and pulling them down.

Spain almost looked angry at Romano, "¿Te di permiso para tocarme?" (did i give you permission to touch me?) Warned Spain, pulling out fuzzy red hand cuffs out of no-wear and cuffing Romano to the bed posts. "para eso se debe ser castigado" (for that you must be punished) He said in a deep husky sounding tone that turned on Romano even more. Spain slid down Romano's body, pulling off his boxers, both of the countries fully naked and erect. Spain wrapped his fingers around the base of Romano's member, leaning down to give the head a small lick before sucking off all of the pre-cum. 

"Oh god... Spain... P-Please..." Romano moaned, helplessly bucking into Spains mouth before being held down by the very same man.

"Say it in Espana, Roma..." Spain whispered on Romano's hard length.

"S-Spain... por favor!"(S-Spain... Please!) Romano begged, breathing even more heavily.

You didn't have to ask Spain twice. He leaned his head down and latched his mouth on Romano's member, sucking on it slowly before vigorously bobbing his head up and down, using his tongue to his best advantage. 

"Ah... Yeah... Spain, oh god" Romano moaned, getting louder and louder as his Spain sucked... as his Spain sucked.

Spain bobbed his head harder and faster on Romano's member, every sound coming from his lover going straight down into his aching vital regions.

"Fuck! I-I'm going-!" That was it for Romano, all of Spain's teasing had to come shooting out sometime. Romano came long and hard into Spain's waiting mouth, the Spaniard swallowing every last drop before pulling off with an almost on Que popping sound.

Spain came back up to kiss Romano passionately on the lips before getting pushed away.

"Pervert! My dick was in their!" Romano yelled with a face of most horror.

"si, Ahora minas entrar ahí" (Yes, now mines going in there) Spain assured him, poking Romano in the ass. Spain pulled out a bottle of lube, again, from literally no where, and popped the top, pouring some of the cold liquid on his hardness, slicking himself up. Spain whinsed at the cold feeling, pumping himself to spread the lube, sighing when his hand had to stop.

Romano's eyes widened at Spain's words, he felt himself beginning to re-harden at watching his lover prepare himself, well, he wasn't the country of passion for nothing...  
Spain plunged into Romano's entrance without warning, gasping from the smaller nations tightness. He pushed himself all the way inside, staying put. Spain looked at Romano in the eyes, as if to ask when it was time to move.

Romano screamed from the pain mixed with pleasure from Spain thrusting in so hard, and without a seconds warning too. "M-Move..." Romano gasped.  
Spain groaned and pulled himself out, forcefully slamming back in, earning a moan in return. With every hard thrust from Spain, Romano reacted with a rather loud moan. "asi! asi! asi!" (just like that! just like that! just like that!) Spain's stomach clenched painfully, hearing Romano speak perfectly spoken Spanish during sex was the biggest turn on in the world.  
"Fuck... Romano!" Spain could only last so long with Romano like this, it wouldn't be long until he lost it, but like hell if he was going to break first.

"Voy a-! A-Antonio!" (i'm going to- A-Antonio!) Romano screamed, spilling his seed all over Spain and his own stomach.

Fuck it. That was it. Romano saying that in Spanish AND screaming his real name as he came. Yup he's done for. "Lovino!~" Spain screamed, shooting his seed into Romano.  
With both country's completly spent, they lay on top of each other for the longest amount of time before Spain spoke. "lets go clean up Roma." Said Spain with that same goofy grin on his face. Romano loved that face.

"Whatever..." Romano said with a small smile as he got up and follow his lover into the bathroom.

~Hetalia~ 

Meanwhile, a blond Frenchman stuck his head up from his current place outside Spain's bedroom window, pressing 'stop' on his camera. "Honhonhon!~ Zis will look wonderful on RedTube, non?"

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and like if you enjoyed this! I had a really bad case of writers block for the longest amount of time till the other morning i just woke up with inspiration. And can i just say that i'm laughing so hard at my ending with France? Yeah well i did anyway because it was funny. Any way... i don't know how long it will be until i right another Fanfiction, but i have to say that i am really really proud of this one and that i think its my greatest so far! i really hope you liked it and make sure to tell me if you did! Ciao!~


End file.
